Various types of modular structures have been devised which are capable of serving as a retaining wall. One such modular retaining wall is shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,254, entitled "Modular Structures, Retaining Wall System, and Method of Construction". The wall is made up of a series of spaced tie-back elements which extend back into the earth and support panels between them and behind which dirt is packed. Retaining walls constructed in this fashion may be terraced, if desired. The modular construction just described works very well for its intended purposes. However, it is made of large cumbersome elements and is not readily adapted for other uses, such as a sound barrier or a privacy wall.
Another form of modular retaining wall is shown in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 738,642, filed May 28, 1985 for "Retaining Wall with Tie-Back Elements". The modular elements of this wall are of smaller size than those shown in applicant's earlier patent and are quite suitable for terraces and gardens but do not have extensive versatility for forming sound barriers and for other uses as discussed below.